Cause I handle the strings of your heart, baby
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Sometimes he really did wish he wasn't born a Heper, and that he wasn't so stubborn and could give up his dream of learning from House, oh, and also wasn't the object of obsession of House's rival. SLASH. AU.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER -House does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Have you gone _insane_?"

At the disbelief-brimmed string of words, the man rolled his eyes.

"Nothing new, Chase. It's not like you haven't done this before."

Robert Chase's rage was evident in the way he clenched his eyes shut tightly and took in a calming breath. The blonde remained silent for a moment, and then licked his lips before saying, "He's smart, Master. He'll know."

The older male crossed the distance between them with long strides, and hooked Robert's chin up with a long, pale finger. "Is he smarter than me?"

Their eyes met, and for a moment held on to each other, until finally the shorter male averted his gaze and said with a resigned sigh, "No."

"I didn't hear it. Say it loudly." He gripped the blonde's arm tightly.

Chase bit the inside of his cheek before he could say something he might regret later, "No. He's not smarter than you, House."

A satisfied smile crossed House's face, "Good boy. Now, remember one thing -when he comes here, you won't call me Master. You'll call me House. No one needs to know that we have magic..." House's finger trailed down the shirt-clad arm, and he smirked, whispering hotly over the other's ear, "No one needs to know that the owner of this company is a wizard, and that his employee is his..." He nibbled the flushed ear, "...trainee."

Chase gulped, nodding. His breathing turned slightly uneven, and had there not been chances of other employees barging in, he would easily let his master continue with his... teaching.

But, since there _were_ such possibilities, he took a step back.

"I'll arrange the meeting." Saying this, the blonde exited. Once he was out, he breathed out a sigh of relief, and muttered to himself, "So much for being a Heper."

* * *

**Since it's just the prologue, I'm pretty sure it's unclear. It might make more sense in the coming chapters, though! :) Please review if you liked it enough. **


	2. The first string tugged

**DISCLAIMER -House does not belong to me.**

* * *

Chase couldn't believe he was doing this. Gosh, _who_ could? The man contemplated turning around, but then decided against it. House would be furious if he did that. And well, as he had pointed out, it wouldn't be the first time Chase would be doing such a thing.

He waited outside, tapping his foot, whistling distractedly. While he observed the place, he wondered why Aaron Scott, despite being a millionaire, decided to live at an almost normal place. It wasn't like the place was small, or didn't reek of filthy richness, but Chase was surprised Aaron didn't have a guard standing outside or a mansion with fountains. The place was spacious, masculine, and modern, unlike Aaron's place back in Australia, which Chase remembered quite well, was a big show off of elegance, status, and of course, money.

But then again, in Australia, Aaron had been just a teenager, like Chase himself.

The blonde sighed, thinking about what he was going to do. When had there been secrets between their friendship? Why didn't Aaron ever tell him he was a Gekrin? Surely, being in the category of the dominant species -and excelling, as he always did (really, what an over-achieving bastard)- he must have noticed his dear Robbie was a Heper. Maybe not one of the greatest magical beings, but quite good with what his Mom called 'the seduce and kill method'.

He blushed in embarrassment as the idea of Aaron knowing all along that he was a Heper crossed his mind. Of course he knew! He groaned.  
They used to be best friends, goddammit.

"Robert?" The deep and confused voice startled the blonde, bringing him out of his reverie.

Chase looked at the deep brown eyes, and gave a tight-lipped smile, "Heard you were here."

The sheer happiness that crossed the brunette's face once the confusion was clear surprised Chase. Was he really that good-looking, or Aaron still harbored romantic feelings for him?

"Come on in!" The man moved aside. Once Chase was inside, he found himself squeezed to death.

"God, Aaron, you're crushing me!" He laughed. But the brunette merely tightened his hold, and mumbled things in his neck he couldn't quite fathom. The only words he caught were 'missed you' and 'why'.

The blonde shook his head, letting the other person hold him for a long time.

He was only making it easier to please House.

* * *

"Greg!" Stacy yelled. House made a face, moving his lips in words he was quite sure his girlfriend was muttering. For a moment he delighted in thinking what her reaction would be if she found out he was fucking the pretty, shiny-haired wombat in his office.

"What?" He yelled back.

"You left the clothes on the floor again!"  
He groaned. "Whatever."

Loud footsteps confirmed she was going to come in, and was far away from dropping the matter. House really wasn't interested in her -but the sex was delicious, so he put up with it. The topic of sexual pleasure reminded him of a certain Aussie, and House grinned.

"Greg!"

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Oh, God, kill the evil witch."

The next morning, Chase didn't know how, but he woke up in someone else's room, someone else's bed, and someone else's arms. Groaning, the blonde moved away, but the hold was tight, and he was tired.

He felt lips caressing his forehead, and Chase just gave in. Closing his eyes, he now moved closer to the body warmth, and sighed contentedly, going back to sleep.

Later, much later, he would know how that morning was what should have made him realize that playing with emotions of someone as powerful and obsessive as Aaron was a big mistake. Especially when he had the capability of making House insecure.

Albeit, his favorite one.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it's really short, but that's all I could manage in such a short time. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and fav'ed or alert'ed this story. I love you all so much for being such great motivators! ^.^ Please review more to let me know if you liked this chapter! :)**


End file.
